


Między braćmi

by kruk



Series: Jego droga do Zatracenia [1]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest wiele rzeczy, które Lucyfer chciałby powiedzieć swemu bratu, lecz nie potrafi. Jeszcze nie. Zaś w głowie Samael rodzą się nowe myśli i plany, które zmienią kiedyś przyszłość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Między braćmi

**Author's Note:**

> Lucyfer, jako Pan Zastępów, często stacjonował na pograniczu Królestwa Niebieskiego - nie była to łatwa służba. Nie tylko on to odczuł, ale także Samael. Mały wyrywek z ich młodości, nim archaniołowie w ogóle zawiązali spisek przeciw Jaldabaotowi.

Tu, daleko poza murami Nieba, życie toczyło się według własnych praw. Wszechświat mógł należeć do Boga i Jego aniołów, lecz duchy żywiołów nie były skore do posłuchu. Dumne i butne Salamandry, pustynne dżinny i ifryty. Trytoni, żyjący w głębinach Praoceanu, nie wspominając o różnych, innych plemionach, jak giganci, cyklopi, czy assowie.

Od wieków życie Lucyfera było właśnie tym – nieustannym patrolem po granicach Nieba. Walką o bezpieczeństwo Skrzydlatych, których chroniły Białe Mury wielkiego Miasta i armia pod jego wodzą. Był jednym z najwyższych rangą żołnierzy, podobnie jak archanioł Michał. Ale los chciał, że to właśnie on ciągle był wysyłany na krawędź kosmosu i nawet dalej, pośród spowite mrokiem krainy. Nie wiedział, czy to wola Pana, czy zwykła zachcianka Jaldabaota. Próba jego wiary, czy próba usunięcia go z Nieba, niczym niepożądanej osoby. Podejrzewał to drugie. Jaldabaot, Jaśnie Panujący Pan Nieba, nienawidził archaniołów z całego serca. Lucyfer widział to w jego zimnych, próżnych oczach i w krzywym uśmiechu odciśniętym na idealnie wykrojonych ustach. Ale rozkaz był rozkazem, a on żołnierzem Pana.

Kolejny wiek spędzał więc z daleka od domu. Tęsknił za wanną pełną ciepłej wody i dobrym trunkiem, lecz tu, w Strefach Poza Czasem, żołnierze nie doświadczali zbyt wielu wygód. Czasami kilka godzin spokojnego snu było wszystkim, co mogli dostać.

Panowała przeraźliwie chłodna i nienaturalnie cicha noc. Do jego namiotu dobiegały stłumione szepty wartowników i syk tlącego się ogniska. Choć pragnął zasnąć, od wielu dni zbyt wiele rzeczy zaprzątało mu umysł, by mógł zaznać odpoczynku. Przemarznięty do szpiku kości, bezwiednie zaczął pisać kolejny list do domu. Jakby samo wspomnienie bezpieczeństwa jakie zapewniały Białe Mury mogłoby oderwać go od niebezpiecznych myśli krążących mu nieustannie po jego głowie.

_Od kilku dni panuje względny spokój i choć wszyscy mają nadzieję, że tak już pozostanie do końca naszego patrolu, z doświadczenia wiem, że nadzieja jest zgubna. Przez ostatnie miesiące straciłem wielu żołnierzy, sam też zostałem parę razy ranny. Merrik, pamiętasz go może? To ten, z którym zakładałeś się, kto więcej wypije smoczej nalewki i który przegonił cię o cały jeden kieliszek. Merrik..._

_Minęło kilka miesięcy od jego śmierci, a obrazy tamtego dnia nadal wyłaniają się, jak potwory z odmętów mej pamięci. Jego śmiech nieustannie brzęczy głośno w mej głowie, tak jak zawsze brzęczał głośno pośród szmeru licznych rozmów, gdy jedliśmy posiłek wspólnie z szeregowymi żołnierzami. Tu, z daleka od Nieba nie ma sensu zamykać się pośród ścian dusznego namiotu, tym samym odcinając się od namiastki... domu. Zresztą, od dawna nie jedliśmy prawdziwego mięsa na obiad, więc wspólną biesiadą chcieliśmy uczcić pomyślne polowanie Azazela. Przez chwilę mieliśmy poczucie złudnego bezpieczeństwa, które na dobre prysło, gdy niespodzianie wróg zaatakował. Jedzenie i wino zostało zapomniane w ferworze walki, a wcześniejsza radość ulotniła się, jakby nigdy nie istniała. Byliśmy nieuważni, nieroztropni. Pozwoliliśmy się podejść i zaatakować, gdy byliśmy najbardziej bezbronni, lecz złość z powodu przerwanej chwili spokoju, dodała nam sił. Tego dnia nie miałem na sobie pełnej zbroi, tylko skórzany kaftan, bo nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będę musiał walczyć we własnym obozie. Szczęśliwie wyrobiony nawyk noszenia ze sobą oręża nie pozostawił mnie całkowicie bezbronnym. Ognistym mieczem ciąłem wrogie ciała na prawo i na lewo – mam wrażenie, że każdego dnia nasi wrogowie mają coraz to młodsze twarze, albo to ja tak szybko się starzeję. Powinienem już przywyknąć, po tylu wiekach pełnienia służby wobec Jasności i chwały naszego Królestwa Niebieskiego, ale chyba nigdy nie nawyknę do tego, co ognisty miecz pozostawia po sobie; ten okropny zapach spalonego mięsa unosił się wokół jeszcze przez wiele dni._

_Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Może byłem zbyt zaabsorbowany walką, a może zwyczajnie nieuważny. Chwilę później powietrze wypełniła inna woń, gdy Merrik zasłonił mnie własnym ciałem przed nieznaną mi, czarnomagiczną klątwą. Potyczkę wygraliśmy, ale ponieśliśmy spore straty. Merrik żył jeszcze kilka godzin – ciało napuchło jakby jego trzewia miały eksplodować, oczy niemal wyszły z oczodołów, a kończyny same wykręciły się nienaturalnie i on, wierzgając w bólu, przeklinając, na przemian błagał o zmiłowanie – o szybką, czystą śmierć. Pomimo wielu prób, medykowi nie udało się nic wskórać. Mój miecz zakończył jego cierpienie. Do tej pory czuję w powietrzu metaliczną woń zepsutej magią krwi. To mógł być mój los. I nie wiem, co jest gorsze – ból po stracie tak wiernego, oddanego mi przyjaciela i doskonałego żołnierza, czy własna ulga, że jednak to paskudztwo nie trafiło we mnie? Czy mam prawo odczuwać taką ulgę? Czy to moje wyrachowanie, czy zwykła chęć życia? Już sam nie wiem. Wojna zmienia aniołów, czasami za bardzo. Tego też się lękam, ale o tym wiesz, jak o wielu innych niepokojach, które niczym plaga, pustoszą mój spokój ducha._

_Merrik już nie wróci. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni._

_Wszyscy, od szeregowych na oficerach kończąc, znają cenę pokoju. Dla większości z nich to nie pierwszy patrol po Pograniczu Królestwa. Wszyscy oni, podobnie zresztą jak i ja, zgrywają twardzieli, opowiadają sobie żarty i czekają na gońca z rozkazem powrotu. Wiem, że pragną już wrócić do domu, lecz lękam się każdego nowego dnia. Bo posłaniec równie dobrze może przynieść rozkaz dalszego wymarszu. Jaldabaot nie pozwoli mi tak szybko wrócić, prawda bracie?_

Nie chciał myśleć o Jaldabaocie. Nie chciał wspominać dumnych, lecz sztywnych jak trupy Eonów. Był w końcu tylko pionkiem w ich polityce. Jego rękoma tłumili bunty pomniejszych ras, które nie chciały żyć pod wodzą aniołów. Był już zmęczony ciągłymi wojnami i śmiercią, która zabierała jego przyjaciół.

_Ile stuleci już żyjemy, Samaelu? Dziesiątki? Setki? Nawet nie pamiętam. Przez cały ten czas służyłem Jasności, w Jej imię przelewając krew i wzniecając pożogi. Niosłem śmierć, jakby to było światłem, częścią mego imienia. I cały czas drąży mnie tylko jedna myśl – gdzie w tym wszystkim jest sens? Gdzie jest Jasność?_

Pomyślał o Białym Tronie, utkanym z blasku gwiazd. Ten, otoczony szeregami potężnych cherubinów i serafinów, którzy u stóp Pana śpiewali na jego cześć psalmy, stał u szczytu potężnych schodów, w wielkiej i wysokiej sali.

_Czy z Białego Tronu widzi cokolwiek, poza murami i złotem Szóstego Kręgu? Czemu pozwala, by Jaldabaot rządził nami, jakby nasze cierpienie i poświęcenie nie znaczyło nic?_

Ta jedna myśl drążyła go od dawna. Ale ile dni by nad tym nie dumał, nie znał odpowiedzi.

Długą chwilę patrzył na słowa zapisane czarnym, śpiesznym pismem. Sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że litery zawierały w sobie zbyt wiele informacji – zbyt wiele przelał w nie własnych niepokojów. Otworzył się, ukazał prawdziwy smutek i trwogę, jaką odczuwał i to przed Samaelem. Skrzydlatym, który nigdy nie kłopotał się współczuciem czy empatią. Który wolał bawić się w podłych, hałaśliwych knajpach Limbo, aniżeli w złotych salach Świetlistych. A mimo wszystko Lucyfer czuł – wiedział – że ze wszystkich znanych mu aniołów, tylko Ryży Hultaj mógłby go zrozumieć. Nie odstraszyłby go zachwiany umysł Pana Zastępów, który zbyt długo już broczył w ciemnościach wojny, zbyt daleko od miłosiernego Światła.

Patrzył jak ogień świecy trawił dopiero co zapisany pergamin. Któregoś dnia opowie swemu bratu wszystko, ale jeszcze nie dziś.

Kolejny list spłonął doszczętnie, nie pozostawiając po sobie najmniejszego śladu.

♠♠♠

Od kilku miesięcy nieprzerwanie pił, by tylko budzić się z kacem, który leczył nową dawką alkoholu. Nawet nie próbował trzeźwieć przed audiencjami w złoconej sali Wielkiego Archonta, Jaldabaota. Znieczulenie pozwalało mu przetrwać długie godziny nudy.

Samael, często pogardliwie zwany Ryżym Hultajem, nie zwykł martwić się dniem dzisiejszym czy innymi skrzydlatymi. A mimo wszystko czuł, że czegoś mu było brak.

Leżał na wygodnym posłaniu w cieniu wielkich, dębowych drzew. Zbliżał się wieczór, choć lato było w pełni sił, sycąc powietrze swym ciepłem. Wokół panował zgiełk i śmiech licznych skrzydlatych, którzy bawili się w najlepsze. Widział znajome twarze – część nich należała do wojskowych i przeróżnych urzędników, a część była tylko sługami. Kobiety, choć przecież stworzone do surowych, patriarchalnych warunków Nieba, nie bały się wyzywających, skąpych szat, a mężczyźni już dawno stracili kontakt z trzeźwością. Samael jako jedyny nie bawił się, czując od wielu dni jakiś dziwny niepokój. Długo szukał przyczyny tegoż; miał bogactwa i bezlik znajomych. Nie służył w wojsku, nie pełnił żadnej ważnej, odpowiedzialnej funkcji. Był stworzony przez samą Jasność i podniesiony do rangi Świetlistego, podobnie jak garstka innych archaniołów.

Gabriel pełnił rolę objawiciela Nowin. Prawie w ogóle nie opuszczał Nieba, podobnie jak cichy Rafael, pan Uzdrowień. Razjel z natury samotnik, zaszył się w swoim pałacu i babrał magicznym hokus-pokus. Michał, jeden z naczelnych dowódców wojsk Niebieskich stacjonował w koszarach szóstego Nieba. Lucyfer zaś... nie było go od wielu lat w Królestwie. Utknął na pograniczu ziem Nieba, a Stref Poza Czasem, gdzie nieustannie tliły się bunty, wybuchały walki bo podlejsze gatunki nie chciały ugiąć się przed potęgą Jaldabaota. Samael, niechętnie musiał przyznać przed sobą samym, że zaczął odczuwać nieobecność ostatniego archanioła przez brak korespondencji.

Przez pierwsze miesiące pisali do siebie regularnie. On sam nie miał talentu do takich pisadeł, ale lubił czytać listy od Lucyfera, które obfitowały w żywe opisy i przemyślenia. Nie bywał na wojnach, lecz z każdym słowem archanioła czuł się, jakby sam przeżywał jego emocje i minione wydarzenia. Lucyfer, choć na co dzień był emocjonalnie zamknięty przed innymi, w tych licznych listach otworzył się przed nim. Samael nie miał powodu wątpić w jego słowa. Był nawet rad, że brat mu tak ufa. Znał wielu skrzydlatych, ale tylko Pan Zastępów stał się mu naprawdę bliski, na ile jedna osoba mogła poznać drugą. Jednak z upływem tygodni obszerne listy zaczęły być chudsze, coraz mniej regularne. Ostatni list był wręcz krótką notką, raptem zlepkiem kilku słów – _Żyję. Ze mną wszystko w porządku, nie martw się_.

Jak miał się, kurwa, nie martwić, skoro od ośmiu miesięcy nie dostał żadnego listu? Poczuł jak zgnieciony w dłoni kielich rozpadł się na mniejsze, ostre odłamki, raniąc mu palce. Krew się wolno sączyła mieszając się z czerwonym winem. Ale słodki zapach trunku zbyt bardzo przesiąkł metaliczną tonią krwi, by mógł być spokojny.

Kątem oka zauważył ruch przy otwartych drzwiach łączących hałaśliwy ogród z pałacem. Agaat, jego służka, szła ku niemu ze srebrną tacą, na której leżał pęk opieczętowanych pergaminów. Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, że może w końcu niesie mu zagubione listy od brata. Zawód, choć przecież nie był całkowicie niespodziewany, drażnił go tak samo za każdym razem.

Nie wiedział, czy był bardziej zły na Lucyfera za brak poświęconej mu uwagi, czy zmartwiony jego niedolą. Nie po raz pierwszy czuł, że Jasność nie jest warta lojalności jego brata. A już tym bardziej nie przeraźliwie próżny Jaldabaot, który przecież rozporządzał nimi wszystkimi, jakby byli tylko pionkami na jego szachownicy. I to nie lubianymi, ani nawet prawdziwie potrzebnymi. Gdyby mógł, chętnie uwolniłby Lucyfera z tego jarzma i zależności. A wraz z nim, siebie samego.  
Jadowicie zielone oczy lśniły złowrogo, gdy nowe myśli i plany zaczęły kłębić się w ryżej głowie. Być może był to czas najwyższy, aby bliżej zbratać się z Gabrielem i jego małym kółkiem adoracji, jaki tworzyli Rafael z Michałem. I Razjel, gdzieś zawsze na uboczu, pełen tajemnic, ale na tyle blisko, by wiedzieć co się dzieje wokół. Tak. Lucyfer nie lubił polityki, lecz czasem trzeba było ubrudzić sobie dłonie, by móc coś zmienić. Skoro on mógłby się zaangażować, jego brat na pewno zrozumie konieczność zmiany obecnego stanu. Kiedy tylko wróci, niepokój zamienią w nową siłę by odwrócić ich los. Na zawsze.

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwotnie opublikowane na moim LiveJournalu. Kilka wyrazów zostało poprawionych, brak większych zmian.


End file.
